


weaving and unweaving

by tosca1390



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/pseuds/tosca1390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	weaving and unweaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



> For Jordan's prompt at the [I Want Your Sex Ficathon](http://tosca1390.livejournal.com/331241.html).
> 
> These bbs. **Spoilers for Shield of Winter**.

*

“Rabbit thought this was a new leash,” Ivy says, perched atop Vasic’s taut abdomen. She can see a thin layer of snow on the grass outside the cabin, where they have recently returned. He had told her weeks ago that she was his home, that he would go with her anywhere. 

The cabin is their home now. She has ideas, even as the gauntlet is a constant clock, a visual representation of the time left she counts in her mind. They can add on, plant a garden, perhaps get some livestock to graze around the apple orchard. Another dog, to be a friend for Rabbit. Ivy makes plans because she cannot do anything else, because to do otherwise is to admit defeat. 

When it comes to Vasic, she has never given up. She won’t begin now. 

He looks up at her, skin dusky with heat, spread out before her with his arms tied to the headboard. It was a promise made in the heat of the moment, and now she will deliver. Slate gray eyes travel her body, skimming the lines of her bra and panties. She swallows, letting her want and his color the air between them. 

“It’s good he did not try to get rid of it, then,” he murmurs, voice like gravel. 

She laughs, stroking her fingertips over the muscled tone of his arms, tracing the veins and the thick coarse hairs. Leaning over, she bites at the line of his jaw. He can escape the soft loose bindings any time he wants; she is no threat, and neither are the long lengths of silk that now wrap at his wrists. “Does it hurt?” she asks, tracing the lines of his arms with care. 

He blinks up at her, a smile twitching at the corners of his lovely mouth. “To not touch you is an ache.”

She flushes with pleasure, shaking her head. Her curls settle around her shoulders. “But it doesn’t pain you, to be like this?”

“No,” he says, shifting underneath her. He is naked and warm to the touch, all hers for the taking. “You could never hurt me.”

Though there is no bond – she can feel his stubbornness in denying her, wanting to spare her pain in the event of the unthinkable – she senses his pleasure, the truth in his words. Wetting her lips, she strokes her hands over his chest, kissing the strong lines of his face. “Just for a few moments,” she whispers, running her fingertips over his nipples. He jerks into the touch, arching against the silk around his wrists. Even with the bathtub full, even with the repetition and practice they’ve put in so far, she knows his control isn’t exact; she would never make him uncomfortable, or feel as if he is putting her in danger. But for a few minutes – just a few minutes – she can have him at her mercy. 

He undulates under her, straining at the ties. “ _Ivy_ -“

“Shhh,” she whispers, licking at the defined lines of his chest. His chest hair tickles her mouth, the texture lovely under her lips. He makes low needy sounds under her, his chest rising and falling rapidly with every kiss and every breath. His moans are like gravel, his muscles tense under her touch. It is a pleasurable tension, one that ripples through their merged shields. She breathes in the cool snow scent of his skin, her hands skimming over his taut bare thighs. He is beautiful and _hers_. 

When she kisses the v of his hipbones – one side and then the other, he growls. 

She lifts her gaze to his, her hands flat on his thighs. “Still okay?”

His cheekbones flushed with color, his hands fisted at the headboard. He is a line of tension, the air thrumming with need between them. She blows cool air on his erection and he shudders. 

“Yes – “ he rasps, the cords of his throat tight. His lashes lay against his dusky cheekbones, dark crescents. She takes a moment to look at him, to impress the sight of him into her mind; she likes to have mental images of him in all kinds of situations. 

Her smile deepens, and she licks the leaking tip of his erection. The breath exhales out of him in a sharp rocky sound. His strong long fingers clutch at the headboard, and she wants them on her body, between her thighs, inside her mouth. She strokes the length of his cock as she licks and sucks, one hand at his hip to control the rock of his body. Steam encases the room, beading on her skin; they really do need that water tank.

“Ivy – Ivy please – “

She shifts to kiss his inner thigh, licking the winter salt of his skin. 

_Ivy, you must stop. I can’t -_

_I love you like this,_ she says to him, mind to mind. She shifts over him once more, brushes her breasts over his chest as she reaches up to undo the ties. _I love running my hands all over you, love the strength and feel of your skin, your hands_.

 _You cannot speak to me like that when I can’t touch you_ , he says, his mental voice low and gravelly and full of desire. 

She smiles down at him as his eyelids flutter open, her fingers slow in undoing his ties. “Dirty talk is one thing I enjoy a lot,” she says with a husky laugh. 

As soon as he is free, he curves his arms around her and turns her, sweeps her under the curve of his body as he presses her to the bed. He cups her between her thighs and she shudders, cradling him with her thighs. He kisses her, wet and heavy and hot, his tongue licking into her mouth. 

“I love you,” he says as he presses her into the bed, his hands covering her everywhere. He strips her of her panties, teases her damp flesh as he mouths at the curves of her breasts through her bra – pink lace and cotton, something he ordered for her. _I love you._

She twines her fingers into his thick silk dark hair and kisses his brow. When he slides into her, slides home, she links her thighs around his hips and holds him deep. She strokes down the nape of his neck and shuts her eyes. For a moment she feels hot air and sand at her back. 

Ivy smiles, lets the smile touch his mind. When she feels it in return, his mouth at her neck, she knows they are home. 

*


End file.
